myhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison
Sir James Steven Harrison KBE, CBE, KG, KCVO, CH, GCVO (born 6 February 1981) is an English singer-songwriter, record producer, actor, executive producer, director and TV presenter. He is best known for being a member of boy band JAT. He has also set up his own record company with his band members and called it JAT Records. Early Life Harrison was born in Burton upon Trent in Staffordshire, England. He grew up with nine younger siblings. Harrison made his first TV appearance in 1987. Music Career Despite setting up a band in 1994 JAT didn't release an album until 1996 and Harrison released solo album in 1995. James set up a band whilst in Year 8 at high school with mates Thomas Atcherley, Andrew Collins, Jake Wyss and Ryan Wilson. They brought out their first song Earthquake in 1996. In 1997 Harrison set up a record company called JAT Records. In 2002 he signed up newly formed girl group Girls Aloud. He stated in 2002 after signing the girls up "I feel that adding these young, fresh girls to my record company could turn out to be a fantastic addition". As he tried to improve the girls musical career he worked along side them hoping to earn Top 10 hits. He did a re-mix of Girls Aloud number 4 hit Biology in 2010 which went to Number 1, this turned out to be the 10th number 1 Harrison had earnt whilst working with Girls Aloud. His first was Sound of the Underground which he wrote. James has wrotre all their songs some he wrote by himself some with other members of the band. Up until 2011 he wrote all of Girls Aloud's songs. He wrote Girls Alouds songs he said he did quite well with songs and they were very successful. 22 of the 27 songs reached number 1 and all reached the top 5. Harrison stated in a news conference "I feel that the girls are easily capable of writing their own songs and I am giving them chance if they need me to come back and help them I will but this is a major opportunity for them to show what they can do without me". After Girls Aloud released Power Mad he said "I knew they were capable of releasing songs that would reach the huge levels I helped them with but this album is amazing well done girls. You deserve all the plaudits you're getting I am really proud nicely done". Discography Main Article: James Harrison Discography or JAT Discography Studio Albums *''Antidote'' (1995) *''Through the Eye of the Storm (1998)'' *''My Dream (2003)'' *''Harro & Guests (2008)'' *''Jíano (2010)'' *''The Journey (2012)'' *''Snake Eyes (2013)'' Compilation Albums *''My Eurovision Favourites (2012)'' *''The Best Ever (But Not JAT) (2012)'' *''My History Part I (2013)'' *''My History Part II (2014)'' Companies Harrison has brought many companies he already owned JAT Records Ltd. but added more to it over the years. *JAT Records Ltd., Harrison started up this company and owns a 85% stake. *BBC, Harrison bought the company in 2012 for around £5.2 Billion. *Samsung, Harrison bought the company in 2010 for an undisclosed fee estimated at £4.4 Billion. *Nationwide Building Society, Harrison bought the company in 2007 for around £3 Billion. *Burton Albion F.C., Harrison bought the club in 2012 for around £150 Million. *FC Inter Milan, Harrison bought the club in 2007 for an estimated £700 Million. Honours & Awards List of Awards received by James Harrison TV & Film Career Filmography Television Books Main Article: Valkayrie (book series) *Valkayrie (2005) *Valkayrie: The Return of Valkayrie (2006) *Valkayrie: The Golden Rings (2007) *The Dark Room (2008) *The Red Rose (2009) *Valkayrie: The Apocalypse (2011) *Valkayrie: THE END (2012) Main Article: Fantasy (book series) *Fantasy (1995) *Final Countdown (1997) *The Road (1999) *Left, Right (2001) Other Books *JAT: 10 Years (2006) *My Story (2007) *Thunderstorm (2009) *Broken Wheels (2011) Mountaineering In 2012 Harrison annouced he was part of a team of 10 people attempting to climb all 14 of the world's eight-thousanders (every mountain 8000m or higher). Harrison may be part of the first ever team to climb to the top of K2 and Broad Peak in the winter 2012-13 Eight-Thousander expedition Main Article: JAT & Friends 8000m Challenge The following dates are the start of the climb in brackets is the expected date in which they should return to the base of the mountain *14 December 2012: K2 (16-17 December 2012) *4 January 2013: Kangchenjunga (6-7 January 2013) *14 January 2013: Lhotse (15-16 January 2013) *19 January 2013: Makalu (20-21 January 2013) *24 January 2013: Cho Oyu (24-25 January 2013) *28 January 2013: Dhaulagiri I (28-29 January 2013) *3 February 2013: Manaslu (3-4 February 2013) *8 February 2013: Nanga Parbat (8-9 February 2013) *11 February 2013: Annapurna I (11-12 February 2013) *14 February 2013: Gasherbrum I (14-15 February 2013) *18 February 2013: Broad Peak (18-19 February 2013) *22 February 2013: Gasherbrum II (22-23 February 2013) *26 February 2013: Shishapangma (26-27 February 2013) *1 March 2013: Everest (3-4 March 2013) Personal Life Harrison was trained as a police officier in 1995 aged 14. In 1993 after he dad returned from 12 years in the armed forces he trained up Harrison in intensive 4 hour training 340 days a year until 2005. He first met Kimberley Walsh in 2000 both aged 19 the couple met at a JAT Concert and they started to date. Harrison and Walsh got married in 2001. They have six children; Nadine (b. 2002), Corey (b. 2002), Charlotte (b. 2004), Lucas (b. 2004), Bianca (b. 2009), Louise (b. 2012). Harrison's sons Lucas and Corey play for Liverpool FC's youth team. In August 2011 Harrison's wife Kimberley Walsh publicily announced child six was on the way. James is the first child of Steven Harrison MP and Amanda Harrison. He is also part of the Outstanding 10. James (b. 1981) Katie (b. 1981) Louise (b. 1981) Joe (b. 1983) Gabriella (b. 1983) Matthew (b. 1984) Sophie (b. 1988) Brooke (b. 1991) Ashlynn (b. 1994) Charlie (b. 1997) Category:1981 Births Category:People from Burton upon Trent Category:JAT Members Category:JAT Records Artists Category:British Singers Category:Outstanding 10 Category:English RnB Singers Category:English Rappers Category:English Pop Singers Category:English Hip Hop Singers Category:English Singer-Songwriters Category:English Record Producers Category:English Actors Category:English Executive Producers Category:English Directors Category:English TV Presenters Category:Commanders of the British Empire Category:Knight's Bachelor Category:Strictly Come Dancing Series 4 Contenstants Category:Have I Got News For You Presenters Category:Strictly Come Dancing Winners